


Too Much to Ask

by SaraSakurazuka



Series: Too Much to Ask [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Earth-3490 - Fandom, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel 3490, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Superfamily
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: Natasha Stark era ritornata a New York dopo diversi anni in cui aveva vissuto sulla costa occidentale.Dopo 15 anni aveva incontrato di nuovo Steve Rogers.





	Too Much to Ask

_ Waiting here for someone _

_ Only yesterday we were on the run _

_ You smile back at me and your face lit up the sun _

_ Now I'm waiting here for someone _

 

L’Audi rosso fiammante si era fermata accanto al marciapiede. Le persone si fermavano a guardare la macchina dai cerchioni dorati, ma la donna che ne era uscita non se ne era curata minimamente. Ci aveva pensato troppo tardi che forse avrebbe dovuto prendere una macchina meno appariscente. Forse avrebbe anche dovuto cambiarsi, mettere qualcosa di più anonimo, ma non ne aveva avuto il tempo. 

Quando il suo maggiordomo le aveva messo in mano un foglietto con un indirizzo, era solo salita in macchina e si era diretta a Brooklyn senza pensarci. Era stato più forte di lei. 

Era ferma sul marciapiede di fronte a quella che sembrava una galleria d’arte. Doveva solo fare qualche passo e varcarne la porta. Erano solo pochi passi. Aveva agito d’impulso nel momento in cui era salita in macchina, e ora non aveva il coraggio di fare solo pochi passi. Quella che le era sembrata una buona idea all’improvviso era diventata pessima. Non sapeva neppure perché si trovasse lì. Forse era solo la scusa di voler comprare dei nuovi quadri, da aggiungere alla collezione che aveva in magazzino. Forse era solo curiosa di vedere se era davvero  _ lui _ . Forse voleva solo trovare qualcosa di familiare in una città in cui non aveva vissuto per troppo tempo.

Era tornata a New York da pochi giorni. Era tornata a vivere momentaneamente nella casa dei suoi genitori a Long Island, nell’attesa che l’edificio a Manhattan fosse pronto. Aveva passato dieci anni lontana da quella città e credeva che non ci sarebbe mai tornata, se non per qualche viaggio di lavoro. In California si trovava benissimo. La sua villa a Malibu era la sua casa e non era ancora convinta del tutto di volerla lasciare per tornarsene nel grigiore di New York. 

Come non era sicura di aver fatto la scelta giusta in quel momento. 

Erano passati quindici anni da quando era stata l’ultima volta a Brooklyn. Quindici anni in cui la sua vita aveva preso una piega molto diversa da quella che si era immaginata a 18 anni. Soprattutto non aveva pensato che sarebbe rimasta così ferita da una relazione durata solo pochi mesi quando era poco più che una ragazzina. Allora aveva sognato un happy end. Aveva creduto che insieme avrebbero spaccato il mondo e che sarebbero rimasti insieme per moltissimo tempo. Forse per sempre. Quella era stata la prima volta in cui si era davvero innamorata di qualcuno. E anche l’unica. 

“Tasha?”

Lentamente aveva voltato il viso quando si era sentita chiamare. Non lo avrebbe fatto se non avesse riconosciuto la voce. Certo, più adulta e matura, ma avrebbe sempre riconosciuto quel tono e il modo in cui pronunciava il suo nome.

“Non puoi essere davvero tu.” L’uomo le si era avvicinato. Era titubante. Lo poteva chiaramente capire dal modo in cui si era passato una mano tra i capelli e da come la guardava. Erano passati quindici anni, ma quell’uomo sembrava ancora il ragazzo che aveva conosciuto.

“Ciao, Steve.”

 

❀❀❀

 

Si era seduta nello studio di suo padre. Aveva occupato la poltrona su cui aveva visto quell’uomo seduto così tante volte che aveva creduto si fossero anche fusi insieme. Aveva pensato al tempo che aveva trascorso in quella casa. Era stato davvero poco. Tra il collegio, l’università e poi il trasferimento a Malibu, aveva passato tra quelle mura pochissimo tempo. Troppo poco. Non aveva neppure potuto conoscere davvero le persone che l’avevano messa al mondo. 

Aveva rigirato tra le dita il biglietto da visita che Steve le aveva lasciato. A penna aveva scritto il suo numero di cellulare. E lei si era sentita in dovere di fare lo stesso. Aveva velocemente estratto carta e penna dalla borsa e gli aveva scritto il suo numero privato. Quello che avevano forse una decina di persone in tutto. 

Steve le aveva sorriso. Non era lo stesso sorriso che le riservava quando erano giovani. Ma non se ne era stupita. Erano diventati delle persone molto diverse entrambi. Ed erano successe troppe cose perché potesse essere tutto come una volta. Prima cosa fra tutte il fatto che non si fossero lasciati proprio nel migliore dei modi. C’erano state urla, pianti ed insulti. 

“Signorina Stark, bere whisky a metà pomeriggio non è consigliabile.” 

Aveva osservato Edwin Jarvis fermo sulla porta. Le sorrideva con dolcezza, e forse un pizzico di malinconia. 

“Dovevamo rimanere a Malibu e dovevo anche buttare subito via quel foglietto.”

“Penso che lei e il signor Rogers abbiate molte cose di cui dovete parlare e chiarire.”

“Dopo quindici anni?” Aveva bevuto un sorso di whisky mentre Jarvis entrava nello studio e le si avvicinava. Si era seduto di fronte a lei, dall’altra parte della massiccia scrivania che era appartenuta ad Howard Stark.

“Dopo quindici anni.” L’anziano uomo si era sporto e aveva preso in mano la bottiglia di whisky versandosene due dita in uno dei bicchieri di cristallo. “Eravate giovani e anche stupidi.”

“Io ritengo sia troppo tardi per parlare di qualsiasi cosa. Oramai si sarà rifatto anche lui una vita. Avrà una moglie e almeno una dozzina di bambini.” Si era comodamente appoggiata sulla poltrona. Steve era un uomo che desiderava una famiglia. Questa era una cosa per cui il suo migliore amico lo sfotteva sempre. Era impossibile che non ne avesse una. 

“Il signor Hogan ha cercato informazioni su Steve Rogers e le posso assicurare che non c’è nessuna signora Rogers. Al contrario, c’è una signora Barnes.”

“Bucky si è sposato?” Aveva inarcato un sopracciglio continuando a guardare Jarvis. James Barnes sposato doveva essere una barzelletta. Proprio lui che aveva sempre tanto preso in giro Steve. 

“Con la signorina Romanoff.”

“Mio dio quante cose mi sono persa in questi anni.” Aveva svuotato il bicchiere e si era alzata dalla poltrona. Si era avvicinata alla finestra e aveva guardato fuori. Aveva guardato il ragazzo che se ne stava seduto sotto ad un albero con il pc in grembo. Sotto quello stesso albero aveva passato fin troppo tempo anche lei. “Credi davvero che dovrei incontrarlo?”

“Presumo che le abbia lasciato il suo numero, se è ancora il ragazzo che ho conosciuto tanti anni fa.” 

“Sai che ci siamo lasciati in modo pessimo.” Si era voltata verso il maggiordomo e questi non aveva smesso di guardarla con dolcezza. Le aveva fatto da padre più lui che il suo stesso genitore. E le era sempre rimasto accanto. 

“So che era ferito. Lei ha sbagliato. Lui ha sbagliato. E suo padre non ha aiutato molto in quella situazione.”

Suo padre aveva solo peggiorato la situazione. Potevano ancora parlare e chiarirsi se suo padre non si fosse messo in mezzo. Ma ad Howard Stark non andava bene che la sua unica figlia stesse con un ragazzo qualsiasi. Aveva grandi progetti per lei, e lei ne aveva poi vanificato buona parte. 

“Papà diceva sempre che Steve era solo interessato ai miei soldi, che tutti erano interessati solo ai miei soldi. E in quel momento ci ho creduto.” Si era passata una mano sugli occhi e si chiedeva se ci fosse qualcosa di salvabile dopo tutto quel tempo.

 

❀❀❀

 

“Io spero che tu stia scherzando. Butta subito via quel numero. E cambia il tuo numero. Ma ti ha dato di volta il cervello?” 

Steve Rogers osservava James Barnes che continuava ad innervosirsi. Aveva anche sbattuto una mano sul tavolo e sembrava sul punto di alzarsi e avvicinarsi a lui per prenderlo a pugni.

“Probabilmente sì. Non so cosa mi sia successo, ma non mi aspettavo proprio di vederla. Non davanti alla galleria. Non sapevo neppure che fosse tornata a New York.”

“Questo perché non leggete i giornali.” Natasha Romanoff si era avvicinata al tavolo su cui avevano appena cenato e aveva appoggiato tre bicchieri pieni di liquore. Quella era una conversazione che doveva essere accompagnata da qualcosa di forte. “Andrà a vivere a Manhattan. Gli ultimi piani della Stark Tower saranno la sua nuova casa.”

“Quell’edificio è orrendo.” Steve aveva mormorato subito dopo aver bevuto un sorso di quel liquido amaro che non voleva sapere cosa fosse. Probabilmente era reso amaro da quello che provava lui in quel momento. 

“Dillo a Tasha quando la rivedrai.”

“Nat, non osare dargli corda.” 

“Ritengo che dovrebbero almeno incontrarsi per parlare. Sai meglio di me che Steve non è mai riuscito a lasciarsela alle spalle questa storia. Neanche Peggy è riuscita a fargli dimenticare Natasha Stark.”

“Questo perché lo ha ferito così tanto con il suo comportamento che ora Stevie non riesce a fidarsi di altre donne! Steve ne era innamorato e lei lo ha preso in giro e quel che è peggio gli ha anche fatto le corna!”

“James, sai che le corna sono una balla pazzesca.” 

“Lei non lo ha mai negato!”

“Steve le ha dato della puttana e non le ha dato modo di negarlo!”

“Forse perché lo è! Guarda con quanta gente l’hanno fotografata in questi anni!”

“Guardate che sono qui.” Steve li aveva guardati e se Natasha aveva solo sorseggiato un po’ di amaro senza aggiungere altro, Bucky era pronto per un’altra tirata contro Natasha Stark. A volte gli sembrava che ne fosse rimasto più ferito il suo migliore amico rispetto a lui. “E Buck, il fatto che lei esca con tante persone non significa nulla. E’ una donna libera e può fare quello che vuole.”

“Ha un figlio, che esempio vuoi che gli dia? Dovrebbero intervenire gli assistenti sociali, ma se hai tanti soldi puoi comprare pure quelli e fare quello che vuoi.”

“Buck, sembra quasi che abbia spezzato il cuore a te e non a me.”

“Lo ha fatto! La credevo una sorella!”

Steve e Natasha lo avevano guardato, e la donna aveva semplicemente svuotato il proprio bicchiere alzandosi da tavola mormorando che era troppo vecchia per quelle stronzate.

“Se vuoi ti do il suo numero così glielo dici di persona.” 

“Steve, non puoi volerla vedere.”

“Non ho mai detto che la voglio rivedere. Solo che…” Si era passato una mano sul viso e gli era tornata in mente la donna che aveva incontrato quella mattina. Aveva gli occhiali da sole, ed era vestita in modo molto diverso da come la ricordava. Ma la smorfia su quelle labbra sempre tinte di rosse era inconfondibile. “Stamattina credevo di aver visto un fantasma. Era di fronte alla galleria, ma sembrava non voler entrare. Sembrava essere in uno di quei suoi momenti in cui faceva le cose d’impulso e poi si chiedeva perché lo avesse fatto.”

“Oh, li ricordo bene. Come quella volta in cui aveva comprato così tanta birra e poi si era chiesta come avremmo fatto a trasportarla fino al nostro appartamento.”

Aveva visto Bucky sorridere lievemente. Avevano passato dei mesi stupendi tutti quanti assieme. Era stato divertente. Era stato magico.

“Steve.” Natasha gli aveva messo una mano sulla spalla. “Forse dovresti chiederle di uscire. Anche solo per un caffè.”

“E se è tornata a New York con qualcuno?”

“Non ha nessuno. E’ tornata a New York con Jarvis e con suo figlio.”

“Sei stata tu.” Steve si era voltato per guardarla. “Le hai dato tu l’indirizzo della galleria d’arte. Non mi spiego altrimenti come abbia potuto trovarla.”

“Potrei essere rimasta in contatto con Jarvis.” Natasha lo aveva guardato ed era rimasta impassibile. “O meglio, ci siamo sentiti sporadicamente da quando James ha ricevuto la protesi. Gli avevo anche mandato un invito per il matrimonio, ma ha detto che non sarebbero venuti e che non ne avrebbe parlato con Tasha.”

“Il viaggio di nozze era un regalo da parte sua, vero?”

“Sì, ma non volevo dirtelo perché non lo avresti accettato, ma io volevo troppo andare a Parigi.” Aveva guardato il marito e questi aveva solo scosso la testa. Ne avrebbero sicuramente parlato in un secondo momento. “Jarvis mi ha telefonato dicendo che sarebbero tornati in modo permanente a New York, e io gli ho dato l’indirizzo della galleria. Tutto qui. Il resto dipendeva poi da Tasha e da te, Steve.”

“Resto dell’idea che sia una pessima idea. Tutti abbiamo visto come ha ridotto Steve quando se n’è andata e in questi anni ha solo continuato a collezionare uomini come se fossero un album di figurine. Lo farà soffrire di nuovo.”

“Raccoglieremo i cocci ancora una volta.”

Non aveva voglia di ascoltarli. Ascoltarli avrebbe significato dover ripensare a quello che era successo e non voleva. Ci pensava già abbastanza spesso. Il ricordo di Natasha Stark era sempre presente, anche perché era impossibile non vederla sulla copertina di qualche giornale o in televisione. Una donna di successo simile stava sempre sotto i riflettori. Anche quando l’aveva conosciuta era così. Sempre al centro dell’attenzione di tutti. 

E lui se ne era innamorato nel momento esatto in cui l’aveva conosciuta.

“Scusate se interrompo la vostra discussione, ma mi ha appena scritto, dandomi appuntamento per domani sera  _ solito posto, solita ora _ .”

 

❀❀❀

 

“Solito posto, solita ora” significava il vecchio pub in cui si erano conosciuti. Ancora si chiedeva come fosse riuscita ad entrarci visto che aveva solo 17 anni all’epoca, ma continuando a frequentarla aveva imparato che per Natasha Stark erano davvero poche le cose impossibili. Solo qualche anno prima quella donna era riuscita a fuggire ad un gruppo di terroristi. Per non parlare di tutte le cose che aveva inventato nel corso degli anni. Anche la protesi di Bucky era opera sua. 

Si era fermato di fronte alla finestra del pub e aveva guardato all’interno. Tasha era seduta al banco e parlava e rideva con il barista. Non vedeva da nessuna parte la macchina rossa del giorno prima, e anche lei sembrava essere vestita molto più casual. E per una volta i ruoli si erano invertiti ed era lui quello in ritardo. 

“Rogers! Non mi avevi detto che Tasha era tornata in città!” Non appena era entrato, Clint Barton aveva urlato nella sua direzione facendo voltare tutti. Prima avevano tutti guardato lui, e poi la donna seduta al bancone, che era incurante dei loro sguardi e aveva continuato a sorseggiare la propria birra. Ma sembrava divertita. Poteva notarlo dal modo in cui era piegato l’angolo delle sue labbra.

“Barton, ti ho detto che sono appena tornata.” L’aveva osservata alzarsi, e per un istante gli era davvero sembrata la ragazza che aveva amato così tanti anni addietro. Jeans, anfibi, e una maglietta che aveva visto giorni migliori, ma che lui sapeva essere una maglietta speciale. Era quella che aveva addosso la prima volta in cui si erano visti. E per dire di non essere una persona nostalgica, dimostrava di esserlo molto. “Rogers, sei in ritardo! Non è da te!”

“Onestamente pensavo di non venire.” Le si era avvicinato, sedendosi sullo sgabello libero accanto al suo. Percepiva lo sguardo della donna su di sé, ma non riusciva a voltarsi per guardarla.

“Barton ha detto infatti che non saresti venuto. E quindi ho vinto io e questo giro lo paga lui.” L’aveva osservata mentre sorrideva. Era tesa e lo si poteva notare dal modo in cui batteva un dito sul bancone. Era un’abitudine che aveva sempre avuto. Sembrava sempre intoccabile e indistruttibile, ma lui sapeva che in fondo quella era solo una maschera.

“Siete pessimi ad aver scommesso su di me.” Aveva sorseggiato la birra che Clint gli aveva messo davanti e guardava ancora la mano di Tasha sul bancone. 

“Non è colpa mia se Tasha Stark mette piede qui dentro dopo quindici anni e annuncia che ha un appuntamento con te.”

“Non ho detto che era un appuntamento.”

“No, ma sei entrata e la prima cosa che hai fatto è stata cercare qualcuno con lo sguardo.”

Steve aveva spostato lo sguardo sul suo viso ed era sicuro che la donna fosse arrossita. 

“Volevo solo vedere se era già arrivato.”

“Tu sei qui dalle 20:30.”

L’aveva vista serrare la mascella con forza. Quello non era il solito orario. Il solito orario erano le 21. E lei raramente era stata puntuale, figuriamoci se arrivava mai in anticipo. 

“Bene, ora torno a fare il mio dovere.” Clint aveva sorriso e si era spostato dal bancone. Steve lo aveva guardato allontanarsi per servire altri avventori.

“Mi ha detto che ha comprato questo posto alla fine. E che si è sposato. E ha tre figli.” Tasha si era voltata verso di lui e sembrava inorridita. “Tre figli, Steve. Tre. Come può Clint Barton avere dei figli?”

“Certi si chiedono la stessa cosa di te.” Aveva portato il boccale alle labbra e aveva bevuto subito. L’aveva vista mettergli il broncio e all’improvviso aveva di fronte una ragazzina di 17 anni che era arrabbiata con lui per qualcosa. Gli aveva messo il broncio anche la sera in cui l’aveva conosciuta. In cui l’aveva salvata da un tipo, che poi aveva scoperto essere il suo ragazzo del momento. Tasha Stark gli aveva messo il broncio quando lui aveva dato un pugno a quel ragazzo. Ma subito dopo gli offriva da bere perché  _ quello era un gran pezzo di merda _ , testuali parole.

“Infatti mi sono fermata a uno. E Peter è un ragazzo bravissimo. Ho fatto un ottimo lavoro, grazie tante.”

Non voleva parlare di suo figlio. Quel bambino era stato la causa della loro rottura, e non voleva parlarne. Era una ferita sempre aperta e che forse non si sarebbe mai rimarginata. E si stava quasi pentendo di aver accettato di uscire con quella donna. 

“Sì, ho letto un articolo su di lui. Ha ereditato la tua intelligenza, dicono.”

La donna aveva semplicemente annuito. Aveva sbattuto ancora un paio di volte il dito sul bancone. Forse anche lei si stava pentendo di averlo invitato ad uscire. Non lo stava neppure più guardando. 

La capiva. Non era facile per nessuno dei due. Erano stati giovani e stupidi, e avevano avuto troppa paura di parlare, di cercare delle soluzioni. E semplicemente di ascoltarsi. 

Lui era solo Steve Rogers, un semplice ragazzo di Brooklyn. Lei era Natasha Stark, la geniale figlia del multimiliardario inventore Howard Stark. Questa era forse la cosa che sempre gli aveva fatto più paura e non gli aveva permesso di superare gli ostacoli.

“A settembre andrà al MIT, a studiare chimica. E prima che tu lo dica, è stata una sua decisione.” Steve aveva solo annuito. Ricordava quando Tasha gli aveva detto che lei non voleva andare all’università a 14 anni. Quella era stata una scelta di suo padre e lei non si era potuta opporre. “Ha deciso da solo che se fossimo rimasti in California avrebbe finito le superiori normalmente, ma visto che siamo qui ha deciso che tanto valeva andare subito all’università. Temo che sarò una di quelle madri apprensive che gli telefonerà ogni giorno.”

L’aveva vista sorridere leggermente. Era un sorriso dolce che le aveva visto sfoggiare poche volte in pubblico. E ogni volta era perché era assieme a suo figlio o perché ne parlava. Ricordava bene lo scandalo che era scoppiato quando si era saputo che era incinta e non si sapeva chi fosse il padre. Non lo aveva mai rivelato. Ma si vedeva lontano un miglio quanto amasse suo figlio. 

“Compirà 15 anni a ottobre, giusto?” Non voleva parlarne. Non voleva chiederle nulla. Ma ricordava il giorno in cui aveva visto per la prima volta quel bambino. Era al funerale di Howard e Maria Stark. Tasha aveva soli 21 anni e teneva stretto a sé suo figlio. Lo aveva tenuto in braccio per tutto il funerale, avevano scritto sui giornali. Ricordava il suo viso impassibile. Ricordava il modo in cui le sua mani erano strette attorno al bambino. E ricordava quel bambino che le assomigliava tanto. Era sempre bravo ad evitare di vederla in televisione o sui giornali. Ma quella volta non era stato possibile. 

Aveva soltanto annuito come risposta e poi aveva bevuto un lungo sorso di birra. Sapeva che negli anni aveva spesso bevuto troppo. Di questo si parlava sempre. Dei suoi eccessi, che fossero alcool o uomini, poco importava. 

Era rimasta in silenzio per diversi minuti. Fissava il boccale di birra e lui guardava lei. Era maturata, era invecchiata, ma riusciva ancora a vedere la ragazzina che aveva amato.

“Ti assomiglia, sai? Ha il mio cervello, certo, ma ha la tua dolcezza.” Aveva lentamente voltato il viso verso di lui. Ed era seria. Seria e triste. “Lo so cosa pensi. E’ abbastanza chiaro il motivo per cui non ti sei mai fatto vivo. E io ero troppo orgogliosa e ferita per tornare indietro e prenderti a schiaffi fino a quando non mi avessi ascoltata.”

“Tuo padre ha detto che è figlio di Tiberius Stone.”

“Howard avrebbe detto anche che era figlio dello Spirito Santo se questo fosse servito ad allontanarti da me.” Lo aveva guardato negli occhi e da come si era mossa sembrava si stesse anche per alzare dallo sgabello. “Non sono mai stata una santa, Steve. E non lo sarò mai, e non mi importa esserlo. Ma devi credermi che non sono mai stata con altri mentre stavo con te.”

Aveva deglutito e non riusciva a togliere lo sguardo dal suo. Questo era ciò di cui aveva sempre avuto paura. Di essersi sbagliato. Di averla accusata ingiustamente di qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto. Di averla lasciata andare nel peggiore dei modi e di non esserle stato accanto quando più ne aveva avuto bisogno. 

“Non può essere mio. Abbiamo sempre fatto attenzione.”

“Ti prego non ricominciare.” Si era passata una mano sul viso e aveva fatto un profondo respiro. Steve continuava a guardarla e aveva la tentazione di allungare un braccio e attirarla a sé. “Non ti ho chiamato per questo. Non volevo proprio parlare di Peter. Siamo abituati ad essere noi due. E abbiamo sempre Jarvis con noi. E Rhodes. E da una decina di anni ci sono anche Pepper e Happy. Quindi non sono venuta per questo. Volevo solo… Volevo solo…”

L’aveva osservata portarsi una mano sulla bocca, scuotere lievemente la testa e alzarsi dallo sgabello. E non era riuscito a fermarla mentre velocemente si allontanava e usciva dal locale.

 

❀❀❀

 

Il ragazzo era uscito in giardino osservando la donna seduta su una poltrona di vimini che teneva in mano un bicchiere di quello che probabilmente era whisky. Guardava il giardino e sembrava completamente assorta nei suoi pensieri. Era sempre combattuto quando la vedeva così. Era totalmente diversa dalla donna delle copertine dei giornali, ma era così umana e lui amava quel lato di sua madre. Nascondeva sé stessa da tutti, spesso anche da lui, e poi succedeva qualcosa che faceva crollare tutte le sue maschere.

Questa volta era stato l’uomo che aveva incontrato qualche giorno addietro.

“Ma, stai bevendo tu quel whisky o quel whisky sta bevendo te?”

Aveva sorriso quando la donna si era voltata verso di lui inarcando un sopracciglio. 

“Stiamo avendo una conversazione molto profonda e adulta.” Tasha aveva appoggiato il bicchiere sul tavolo e aveva sospirato. Non beveva mai quando Peter era presente. L’aveva vista ubriaca diverse volte, ma non aveva mai bevuto in sua presenza. Aveva a che fare con suo nonno, questo glielo aveva detto Jarvis. E non la giudicava. Nonostante tutti i suoi eccessi, a lui non aveva mai fatto mancare nulla. Era una madre sempre presente e sempre interessata a lui e tutto quello che lo riguardava. A volte anche troppo. 

Le si era avvicinato e si era inginocchiato accanto, appoggiando subito la testa sulle sue gambe. Sua madre aveva subito sorriso e gli aveva accarezzato i capelli. Lo guardava sempre con dolcezza. 

“Ti avevo detto che non dovevi incontrarlo.”

La donna aveva roteato gli occhi e aveva sbuffato.

“Tu e Jarvis dovete mettervi d’accordo su questa storia, sai signorino?” Aveva sorriso subito dopo e non aveva mai smesso di passare le dita tra i suoi capelli. “C’è una piccola parte di me, per quanto mi costi ammetterlo, che soffre ancora per lui.”

“Stai mentendo e lo sappiamo entrambi.” L’aveva vista fare una smorfia e fare finta di guardarlo male. Peter sapeva. Sapeva quanto sua madre ancora amasse quell’uomo. Bastava vedere che la maggior parte degli uomini con cui usciva erano alti, biondi e fin troppo spesso con gli occhi chiari. 

“Credo sia impossibile odiare tuo padre per sempre. E’ stato uno stronzo, ma mi ha dato te.” 

Una volta glielo aveva chiesto se si era pentita di averlo avuto a soli 18 anni. Lo aveva guardato come se avesse chiesto la cosa più stupida del mondo. Jarvis gli aveva raccontato non l’aveva mai vista tanto fiera e orgogliosa come quando si era presentata davanti al consiglio d’amministrazione delle Stark Industries con lui in braccio. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di rinunciare né alla sua maternità e neppure al suo ruolo di CEO. L’aveva paragonata a Maria Teresa d’Austria, e Peter era andato a cercare su internet chi fosse questa donna. 

“Jarvis ha detto che è colpa del nonno se vi siete lasciati.”

“Jarvis parla troppo.”

Non gli aveva mai detto perché non stesse con suo padre. Non gli aveva mai nascosto la sua identità. Sapeva benissimo, aveva sempre saputo chi fosse suo padre. Lei gliene parlava. Gli aveva fatto vedere delle foto. E lui non gli assomigliava per niente. Era troppo magro e basso per poter essere suo figlio. Allora sua madre rideva, ed era una risata stupenda, e gli diceva di non preoccuparsi, che sarebbe cresciuto anche lui. Steve Rogers era stato un adolescente mingherlino, così gli aveva sempre detto, ma non aveva prove tangibili. Solo i racconti di Steve e del suo migliore amico. 

“Sei troppo piccolo per queste cose e per sentirti raccontare dello scabroso passato di tua madre.”

“Madre adorata, ho accesso a internet da molto tempo e temo che il tuo passato non abbia segreti per me.”

“Lo sapevo che dovevo toglierti il computer.” Aveva sorriso, accarezzandogli subito una guancia. Peter sapeva molte cose. Non era possibile essere all’oscuro di qualcosa quando tua madre era una donna così chiacchierata. Ma non gli interessava. C’erano persone molto peggiori nel loro mondo. Sua madre non l’aveva mai abbandonato e non lo aveva mai fatto sentire solo. Anche quando stava con qualcuno, lui era sempre il suo pensiero fisso. Non serviva affatto che glielo dicesse. Bastavano i suoi gesti per farlo sentire il bambino più amato del mondo. 

Ricordava ancora quando sua madre era scomparsa per più di tre mesi. Non aveva ancora compiuto 7 anni. C’era Jarvis. C’erano Pepper e Happy. Ma sua madre era dispersa e suo zio Rhodey era impegnato nelle ricerche. Aveva avuto paura quella volta. Aveva avuto paura di perderla e di non poterla rivedere mai più. Nulla era stato più bello del vederla scendere dall’aereo, con zio Rhodey accanto. Aveva un braccio bloccato da una fasciatura, ma lo stesso lo aveva stretto con forza quando lui le era corso incontro. 

“Non sono pronta a vederti andare all’università. Quello è un brutto posto fatto di troppe feste e troppo alcol.”

“Che sono esattamente le cose che facevi tu all’università.”

“Studiavo anche e avevo pure tempo per leggere fumetti.” Gli aveva accarezzato ancora il viso. Gli piacevano le sue mani. Non erano delicate. Spesso erano ruvide e rovinate dal lavoro in officina. “Ma tu non sei me, per fortuna. Ti avrei probabilmente tenuto segregato in casa se tu fossi stato uguale a me.”

“Però finisco spesso nelle risse.”

“Questi sono i geni di Rogers che si fanno vivi.” La donna aveva fatto una smorfia e lui aveva ridacchiato. Tasha gli aveva raccontato del primo incontro con suo padre. Di come avesse steso il suo ragazzo perché l’aveva palpata in pubblico e lei sembrava non gradire. Forse gli aveva parlato anche troppo di un uomo che aveva visto soltanto in foto. “Facciamo così, stasera pizza e Star Wars. Ovviamente nel lettone così a J viene una sincope come al solito.”

“Sei perfida! Jarvis dovrebbe licenziarsi!” 

“E’ solo la giusta vendetta per aver cercato di farmi sistemare le cose con Steve dopo tutto questo tempo.”

“Signorina Stark, l’ho sentita! Questo non è il comportamento adatto ad una donna della sua età!”

Peter aveva riso mentre Tasha alzava gli occhi al cielo e il loro vecchio maggiordomo iniziava la sua solita tirata sul comportamento disdicevole di sua madre.

 

❀❀❀

 

“Signor Rogers, la stavo aspettando.”

Steve era rimasto un attimo interdetto davanti alla porta. Non sapeva esattamente come comportarsi. Non sapeva neppure cosa aspettarsi davvero. Era arrivato senza alcun preavviso e si era sinceramente stupito quando Jarvis gli aveva aperto il portone. Aveva pensato in un primo momento che non lo avrebbe fatto entrare. Non dopo come aveva trattato Tasha l’ultima volta che si erano visti. E quell’uomo sicuramente sapeva tutto. Sapeva sempre tutto. 

“La signorina Stark sta lavorando in garage in questo momento.” L’uomo si era spostato dalla porta e Steve aveva mosso qualche passo per entrare. Era stato in quella casa pochissime volte e lo metteva sempre in soggezione. 

“Volevo solo scusarmi per l’altra sera. Non mi sono proprio comportato nel migliore dei modi con lei.” 

“Dovrebbe dirlo direttamente a lei. Sono sicuro che apprezzerà le scuse dopo averle tirato contro una chiave inglese.”

Non era sicuro che il maggiordomo stesse scherzando. Conoscendo Tasha avrebbe davvero potuto tirargli contro qualcosa. Ed era sicuramente sbagliata anche la sua presenza lì in quel momento. Sicuramente anche il figlio di Tasha era in casa. E non era pronto. Non era pronto per affrontare la realtà.

“Può fermarsi a cena. Sono sicuro che anche il signorino Peter apprezzerà la sua presenza, sotto tutta la rabbia repressa.”

“Jarvis, forse dovrei andare. Non credo sia una buona idea.”

“Se se ne va adesso, questa porta non si aprirà più.” Lo aveva guardato ed era davvero serio. “Sono stato accanto a quella donna da quando è nata e la amo come se fosse mia figlia. Quindi ora lei si comporterà da uomo e affronterà questa situazione. Posso perdonare quello che è successo in passato. Eravate giovani e il signor Stark ha fatto qualcosa di imperdonabile. Ma la signorina ha lottato per avere quel bambino, per farlo nascere e per poterlo tenere. E solo perché quel figlio è suo. Se fosse stato di chiunque altro sono sicuro al 100% che non gliene sarebbe importato nulla. Quindi, lei resterà a cena con noi e conoscerà Peter. Prego, si accomodi in soggiorno. Le porterò qualcosa da bere mentre finisco di preparare la cena.”

 

❀❀❀

 

Natasha Stark aveva sempre odiato il silenzio. Era qualcosa che le dava sui nervi. Doveva esserci rumore attorno a lei. Musica, voci, ronzio di macchinari. Ma non doveva mai esserci silenzio. Il silenzio le faceva venire voglia di urlare. 

“Ok, ragazzi, siamo ad un funerale o cosa?” Aveva guardato i tre uomini che erano seduti a tavola con lei. Il maggiordomo mangiava come se nulla fosse, perfettamente composto e facendo finta di ignorare tutti. Suo figlio continuava a guardare male l’uomo che gli sedeva di fronte, mentre con una forchetta spostava il cibo nel proprio piatto e non mangiava. E il suo ex ragazzo non osava alzare gli occhi dal proprio piatto. Vedere un metro e 90 di muscoli avere paura di un ragazzino che bagnato pesava 50 chili era divertente. “Petey, so di non essere mai stata un esempio di educazione, ma non fissarlo così. Stai per incenerirlo.”

“Perché è qui?” Il ragazzo non aveva smesso di guardarlo e Tasha era orgogliosa di quanto fosse protettivo il suo bambino nei suoi confronti. Lo era anche quando per caso incrociava qualcuno degli uomini con cui usciva. E le metteva tantissima tenerezza.

“Jarvis lo ha invitato a cena.”

“Volevo solo parlare con tua madre.”

I due adulti avevano parlato nello stesso momento, e la donna si era voltata per guardarlo. Voleva infilargli la forchetta da qualche parte, ma doveva dimostrarsi adulta e matura. E soprattutto doveva far vedere che non provava nemmeno un po’ di rancore. 

“Per il dolce consiglierei di spostarci in giardino. E’ una splendida serata.” Jarvis si era alzato da tavola e Tasha lo aveva guardato male. Si divertiva a fare da matchmaker ed era incurante dei cocci rotti che stava seminando attorno. “Signorino Peter, potrebbe aiutarmi con i piatti?”

Aveva osservato suo figlio alzarsi, spingendo la sedia con più forza del necessario e seguire Jarvis in cucina.

“Se vuoi scappare, questo è il momento giusto.” 

“Volevo solo scusarmi per l’altra sera.” Steve aveva passato una mano tra i capelli e poi l’aveva guardata. Sembrava davvero dispiaciuto. Anche se erano passati già cinque giorni da quando si erano visti al pub. “E anche per 15 anni fa.”

“Non ho voglia di parlarne adesso. Ho già per le mani un quindicenne incazzato che stasera urlerà e ti maledirà.” Si era alzata da tavola anche lei e aveva sentito le dita di Steve stringersi attorno al suo polso. 

“Ma possiamo parlarne un giorno? Voglio sapere la tua parte di storia.”

“Steve, la mia parte di storia è che mi hai messa incinta e non mi hai creduto. E’ molto più semplice di quello che credi. Quel ragazzino stava per metterti le mani addosso nel momento in cui ti ha visto, e se questo non è abbastanza come prova di un dna tuo io non so cosa potrebbe esserlo. Ah già, forse l’esame del dna che ho fatto fare per mio padre. Se vuoi te lo faccio vedere.” Lo aveva guardato ed era combattuta. Da un lato voleva dargli un pugno. Dall’altro avrebbe voluto toccarlo, accarezzargli i capelli o il viso. “Per ora andiamo a mangiare il dolce, sperando che Peter non abbia avvelenato il tuo.”

Steve si era alzato, ma non aveva lasciato andare il suo polso. Torreggiava su di lei, ma non la metteva in soggezione. Steve non lo aveva mai fatto, al contrario di molti uomini. Ma era sempre stata molto brava a fingere superiorità di fronte a chiunque. 

“Mi dispiace. So che è tardi, ma mi dispiace.” La guardava negli occhi con intensità e si era sentita di nuovo una ragazzina. “Ho pensato più volte di cercarti, ma non sapevo come fare.”

“Non era difficile sapere dove mi trovassi.”

“Sai che non intendo questo.” Aveva sospirato e lei aveva solo sorriso. Vederlo così combattuto con sé stesso le faceva stranamente piacere. 

“Andiamo a mangiare il dolce. E magari ne parleremo un’altra volta. Resterò a New York per diverso tempo.”

Aveva annuito e lei non aveva resistito. Aveva allungato la mano e gli aveva sfiorato il viso.

“Ti sta bene un po’ di barba. Ti da fascino.”

“Tu sei sempre uguale. Non sembri quasi invecchiata di un giorno.”

“Ho trovato l’elisir di lunga vita in fondo ad una bottiglia di whisky.”

Steve aveva sorriso ancora e lei si era imposta di allontanarsi di un passo da lui. Odiava il fatto che dopo così tanto tempo lui riuscisse ancora ad affascinarla a quel modo. 

“Mamma, mangio anche la tua torta se non vieni subito.”

Aveva sorriso non appena aveva sentito la voce del figlio che le impediva di fare qualcosa di stupido. Lo aveva raggiunto subito e sapeva che Steve la stava seguendo dall’espressione sul viso di Peter. Era adorabile. Le aveva sempre fatto mille domande su quell’uomo e ora che lo aveva di fronte lo guardava con odio. Era proprio suo figlio.

Jarvis aveva apparecchiato in giardino, sotto il portico, e Peter si era seduto subito vicino a lei. Continuava a non togliere gli occhi da Steve e in qualche modo questo la divertiva.

“Quella là fuori è una Harley-Davidson Street 750, vero?” 

Aveva avuto la sensazione che a Steve fosse andato di traverso il boccone quando Peter gli aveva rivolto la parola. Il ragazzo continuava a guardarlo in modo fin troppo serio e arrabbiato, e Tasha provava sempre più tenerezza per lui.

“Ah, sì. L’ho presa qualche anno fa.”

“Aveva una moto anche quando l’ho conosciuto. Per questo mi aveva fregata. Quel faccino da bravo ragazzo, e la sua moto.”

“Quella moto la condividevo con Bucky.”

“Oh, lo ricordo bene.”

“Bucky è il sergente Barnes? Quello della protesi che hai costruito appositamente?”

Non era riuscita a trattenere una smorfia quando Peter aveva pronunciato quelle parole. Sapeva che lo aveva fatto apposta. E il modo in cui Steve l’aveva guardata significava che non la credeva direttamente coinvolta in quel progetto.

“Quando sono tornata dall’Afghanistan dovevo fare qualcosa. Anche solo per il senso di colpa che avevo per i soldati che sono morti il giorno del rapimento. Così per prima cosa ho cercato i nomi di tutti i soldati che erano lì in quel periodo, e mi ritrovo i nomi di quattro persone che conoscevo fin troppo bene. Scopro che due stanno bene. Altri due un po’ meno. Uno amputato e uno con problemi di udito grazie a delle bombe che molto probabilmente avevano il mio nome stampato sopra. Ho ignorato tutte le liste d’attesa in cui erano inseriti.”

Steve aveva annuito un po’, spostando lo sguardo dal suo. 

“Ho pensato che fosse impossibile un tuo coinvolgimento dopo quanto era successo. Credevo che non…” Si fermato e lo aveva guardato mordersi un labbro. “Nat lo sapeva. Non ci ha mai detto nulla ma lo sapeva. Se lo avesse detto probabilmente Bucky avrebbe rifiutato la protesi.”

“Quell’uomo è più drammatico di me, sul serio. E comunque anche Clint lo sapeva. Sono stati entrambi contattati da Jarvis, che poi li ha messo in contatto con chi si occupava di queste cose. Soprattutto per la protesi di Bucky.” Si era passata una mano sul viso. “Non sono l’essere spregevole e senza cuore che credete.”

“Ma, ti devo ricordare lo scherzo fatto all’agente Coulson?”

“Quello è solo perché ogni volta che succede qualcosa mi fa sgobbare come un mulo. Un po’ di terrore gli fa bene a volte.” Aveva guardato Steve che la guardava e, anche se non era necessario, voleva dargli una spiegazione. “Servizi segreti. Da qualche anno li aiuto con il recupero di armi vendute illegalmente.” 

“La mamma è davvero brava in quello che fa.” Tasha aveva guardato suo figlio e aveva sorriso. Il modo in cui guardava Steve era di sfida. Come se volesse dirgli di non osarle fare del male ancora un volta. “Molto più di quello che dicono sui giornali di lei.”

“Non esageriamo ora.”

“E’ sempre stata molto brava.” Steve l’aveva stupita quando aveva parlato. “Quando vivevo con Bucky eravamo giovani e con pochi soldi. Gli elettrodomestici che avevamo a casa facevano davvero pena, ma tua madre aveva davvero un tocco magico per metterli a posto.”

“Quel vecchio televisore a tubo catodico. Cristo, quanto ho odiato quel coso.”

“L’hai detto anche della lavatrice, ma poi l’hai riparata in dieci minuti.”

“Per quella odiavo Bucky che aveva detto che ne sarebbe stato capace lui ed invece non lo era affatto. O Clint. Ti ricordi quella volta che il forno ha deciso di smettere di funzionare mentre stavamo preparando la cena e Clint ha deciso arbitrariamente di accendere un fuoco sulla scala antincendio e per poco non dava fuoco a tutto il palazzo?”

“Come dimenticarlo? Ancora oggi gli vietiamo di occuparsi lui di barbecue o fuoco in generale.”

“Ricordi quando siamo andati fino a Rhode Island? E abbiamo acceso il falò in spiaggia?”

“E faceva così freddo che siamo tornati subito indietro. Rhodes ci ha odiati quella volta. Al ritorno ci abbiamo messo quasi 10 ore perché c’era stato un incidente in autostrada e Bucky ha detto che conosceva lui un’altra strada. E ci siamo persi.”

Tasha aveva sorriso. Quello era uno dei suoi ricordi più belli di quel periodo. Era stata spensierata. Era stata circondata da persone a cui teneva e che tenevano a lei. 

“Rhodey ci odiava ogni volta che avevamo un’idea per qualcosa. E’ sempre stato così serio. Ma noi non gli facilitavamo le cose. Quella volta che avete fatto a pugni con quei biker perché avevano fatto apprezzamenti a me e Nat?”

“A nostra discolpa posso dire che eravamo tutti un po’ sbronzi. Tranne Rhodes.”

“Tanto per cambiare.” La donna aveva sorriso ancora. Era bello poter parlare con Steve di quello che era stato. Voleva dire che aveva significato qualcosa anche per lui. Anche se era stato un periodo breve. Neppure un anno intero. “Ho portato Peter su quella spiaggia a Rhode Island. Aveva solo qualche mese e siamo rimasti in spiaggia per non più di dieci minuti perché poi aveva iniziato a nevicare. E poi ho proseguito per Boston, perché in realtà dovevo andare a parlare con un docente per un esame.”

“A volte dimentico che hai continuato a studiare anche dopo.” 

“Ogni tanto si sveglia ancora che ha pochi master e decide di prenderne altri. Se continua così ci metterò una vita intera per superarla.” 

“E’ convinto che l’allievo possa superare il maestro.” Aveva scompigliato i capelli del ragazzo. “Non funziona così, mio giovane Padawan.”

“Immagino non sia facile avere una madre simile.” Steve aveva fatto un sorriso titubante al ragazzo che lo aveva solo guardato in un primo momento.

“Mamma dice che sarebbe orgogliosa di me anche se andassi a lavorare al McDonald’s se questo mi rendesse felice, quindi non mi importa.” Peter lo aveva osservato e poi si era voltato verso di lei, ed era piuttosto serio. “Secondo te, posso sintetizzare qualcosa in laboratorio che mi faccia crescere dei muscoli simili in una notte?”

Era scoppiata a ridere e aveva appoggiato una mano sul braccio di Steve senza neppure pensarci. 

“Questo è di tua competenza, Steve.” Lo aveva guardato e poteva vedere lo sguardo pieno di terrore dell’uomo. Era divertita. Steve era passato da senza prole a dover parlare con il figlio adolescente che non aveva mai visto. Quello era decisamente il karma.

“Beh, ecco… Fino ai 18, 19 anni ero come te. Poco più alto e molto magro, con tutta una serie di problemi di salute. Poi ho iniziato a fare seriamente sport, sono guarito dall’asma e sono diventato così.” Aveva guardato Peter e poi si era improvvisamente voltato verso di lei. “Non ha problemi di salute, vero?”

“Asma. Ma ora sembra essere guarito. Per il resto è sempre stato bene.” 

“Porto gli occhiali a causa tua.”

“Solo per leggere, quindi non rompere. E ti danno fascino, ma sei già abbastanza affascinante anche senza. Ma questo è merito dei miei geni.” Aveva guardato il figlio roteare gli occhi e sbuffare. Gli diceva sempre che il fascino lo aveva ereditato tutto da lei. 

Sentiva ancora lo sguardo di Steve su di sé, e tutto sommato non le dispiaceva. Come non le dispiaceva il fatto che la serata stesse procedendo bene.

 

❀❀❀

 

Era seduto al bancone del pub e controllava il cellulare di tanto in tanto. Stava aspettando l’arrivo di Bucky e Natasha che stranamente erano in ritardo. Forse era una serata no per Bucky. Forse non sarebbero neppure usciti alla fine. Avevano tutti quanti delle giornate no da quando erano tornati dall’Afghanistan e si erano poi congedati dall’Esercito. Erano riusciti a rifarsi delle vite, ma a volte i flashback erano pesanti da sopportare. Soprattutto per Bucky che in mezzo a quella sabbia aveva quasi perso la vita, non solo il braccio. Per fortuna aveva Natasha accanto. Quella donna era la sua colonna portante da sempre. Da quando si erano conosciuti all’università, e poi si erano anche arruolati assieme. 

“Capitano, quindi la principessina è tornata in città per restarci?” Clint si era sporto verso di lui, appoggiandosi al bancone, e Steve voleva solo dargli un pugno. 

“Quando la smetterai di chiamarmi “capitano”? Non siamo più nell’esercito, Clint.” Aveva sorseggiato la propria birra cercando di ignorare la domanda dell’altro uomo, ma sapeva che era del tutto inutile.

“Quando l’ho vista entrare qui mi è venuto un colpo. Quando poi mi ha detto che aspettava te credevo stesse scherzando.” 

“Ho un figlio, Clint. Un ragazzo che sembra davvero dolce e che io non ho mai visto prima.”

“Tasha mi ha fatto vedere alcune foto mentre ti aspettava. Assomiglia davvero ad entrambi. Quindi, Capitano, ora cosa hai intenzione di fare?”

“Di ubriacarsi e lasciar perdere questa storia.”

Steve si era voltato lentamente verso l’uomo che si era appena seduto accanto a lui e lo aveva guardato male. Aveva telefonato a Bucky subito dopo essere tornato dalla cena a casa di Tasha. Il suo migliore amico gli aveva urlato contro al telefono e Natasha aveva preso in mano la cornetta per chiedergli com’era andata.

“Sono sicuro che Rhodes stia dicendo le stesse identiche cose a lei in questo momento, lo sai?”

“A me non importa di cosa Rhodes dica a lei, a me importa che tu non ti lasci trascinare in questa storia. Non ho alcuna intenzione di starti ad ascoltare mentre piangi ancora per lei.”

“Bucky, quel ragazzo è davvero mio figlio. Stamattina mi è arrivata una mail con l’esame del dna che ha fatto fare appena è nato. L’ho lasciata da sola nel momento in cui aveva bisogno di me.”

Aveva guardato Bucky zittirsi e lentamente voltarsi verso la moglie. Natasha gli stringeva la mano, ma lo guardava severamente. La rossa si era sempre schierata dalla parte di Tasha. Anche quindici anni prima gli aveva detto che forse avrebbe dovuto ascoltarla e non dar retta a quello che altri avevano da dire. Soprattutto non quello che Howard Stark aveva da dire. 

“Ha ferito anche me, Steve. Mi piaceva quella ragazzina. Era divertente, intelligente e ti rendeva felice. Quando ti ha detto di essere incinta ne sono stato felice anche se la situazione era pessima. Ma poi sono uscite quelle foto con Tiberius Stone, e Howard Stark si è fatto vedere e mi è crollato il mondo addosso.”

“A me no?” Si era portato il boccale alle labbra e aveva bevuto un lungo sorso. “Ho perso quindici anni in cui avrei potuto cercarla così tante volte. Potevo non lasciarla. Oppure potevo davvero cercarla in un qualsiasi momento di questi quindici anni.” 

“Il fatto che tu l’abbia lasciata non l’ho mai approvato, e lo sai benissimo.” Nat lo aveva guardato. Continuava ancora a stringere la mano a Bucky, come se servisse per tenerlo ancorato alla realtà. “Hai la possibilità di rimediare, no? Non mi pare che ti abbiano sbattuto la porta in faccia l’altra sera.”

“Peter mi odia.”

“E ha ragione.” Odiava Nat. Non indorava mai la pillola quando doveva dire qualcosa. “L’hai abbandonato ancora prima che nascesse e non lo hai mai cercato. Anzi hai continuato a convincerti che non fosse figlio tuo. E se quel ragazzo ha preso la testardaggine di entrambi, allora siamo a cavallo e tanti auguri nel cercare di farti perdonare.”

“Dovreste vedere com’è protettivo nei confronti di Tasha. Credevo davvero che mi avrebbe preso a pugni. Per un istante mi ha ricordato me stesso con mia madre.” Aveva sospirato. “Sono un fallimento. Mia madre mi avrebbe ucciso se fosse viva.”

“Se fosse viva non saremo arrivati a questo punto.” 

“Nat, lo stai distruggendo. Uscito da qui dovrà chiamare Sam per una seduta speciale.”

“Potrebbe fargli bene.”

“Ehi gente, perché non chiediamo a Tasha di raggiungerci qui?” Clint era tornato da loro dopo essersi allontanato per un attimo per servire altri clienti. “Se Rhodes è in città potrebbe venire anche lui. Proprio come ai vecchi tempi.”

Steve aveva solo sorriso, mentre Bucky iniziava a litigare con Clint.

 

❀❀❀

 

Quando Steve era andato ad aprire la porta era quasi sicuro di trovarci qualcuno dei suoi amici. Bucky o Natasha che non solo vivevano sul suo stesso piano, ma anche nell’appartamento accanto. Oppure poteva essere Sam, il consulente che lavorava con i veterani e che aveva conosciuto ad una delle sedute di gruppo a cui ogni tanto partecipava. O poteva anche essere Clint, che a volte spuntava dal nulla e lo invitava a bere qualcosa.

Non si sarebbe mai aspettato Peter Stark che lo guardava direttamente negli occhi.

“Peter? Tua madre sa che sei qui?” Si era sporto per controllare il corridoio ma non c’era nessuno. Solo il ragazzino. 

“No, è a una cena con la dottoressa Foster e il dottor Banner. Ma mi ha accompagnato Jarvis, è giù in macchina.” Peter continuava a guardarlo e questo lo stava mettendo in soggezione. “Posso entrare?”

“Ah, sì. Certo!” Velocemente si era spostato e il ragazzino era entrato. Peter stava osservando il soggiorno a cui si accedeva direttamente dall’ingresso e sembrava studiare ogni mobile e soprammobile. 

“Fai l’insegnante di arte qui a Brooklyn, giusto?” Si era voltato verso di lui e aveva inarcato il sopracciglio allo stesso modo in cui lo aveva visto fare a Tasha centinaia di volte. “Esiste Google, se ti stai chiedendo come lo so. Ho trovato anche il tuo indirizzo così.”

Steve aveva allora sorriso e si era spostato dalla porta.

“Accomodati, Peter. Vuoi bere qualcosa? Ho Coca-Cola e dei succhi di frutta.”

“Coca-Cola, grazie.” Si era seduto mentre Steve andava in cucina. Era teso. Non poteva negarlo. Aveva visto quel ragazzo per la prima volta solo qualche giorno addietro. E ora era nel suo soggiorno senza un apparente motivo. Ma almeno non sembrava sul piede di guerra come lo era stato a cena.

“Hai già cenato?”

“No, ma non ho intenzione di disturbarti a lungo.”

“Potresti rimanere a cena allora. Possiamo ordinare una pizza e poi ti posso portare a casa io.” Tasha diceva sempre che a volte bisognava prima agire e poi pensare alle conseguenze. Lo diceva soprattutto quando faceva qualcosa di veramente stupido e qualcuno glielo faceva notare. “Se vuoi. Non… Non devi accettare se non vuoi. Posso capire se vuoi tornare a casa.”

“Fammi solo mandare un messaggio a Jarvis.” Peter aveva estratto il cellulare dalla tasca dei jeans e aveva scritto qualcosa velocemente. “Probabilmente lo dirà alla mamma, quindi non stupirti se ti telefonerà.”

Si era stupito del fatto che Peter -  _ suo figlio _ \- avesse accettato di rimanere. Era convinto che avrebbe rifiutato subito. Che forse si sarebbe alzato immediatamente e se ne sarebbe andato. Invece era rimasto seduto sul divano e lo guardava. Non gli toglieva gli occhi di dosso e Steve sapeva benissimo di essere stato messo sotto esame. 

“Che pizza vuoi?”

“Qualsiasi cosa basta che non abbia ananas…”

“...perché quello è un crimine contro l’umanità.” Steve aveva sorriso quando Peter lo aveva guardato stupito. “Tua madre lo diceva ogni volta che qualcuno di noi prendeva la pizza con l’ananas. Di solito era riferito a me.”

Peter aveva fatto una smorfia e poi si era alzato dal divano. Si era avvicinato ad una delle librerie e sembrava stesse leggendo tutti i titoli. Erano per lo più libri di arte, storia e sulla seconda guerra mondiale. 

“Mamma dice sempre che sei molto bravo a disegnare. Io temo di aver preso da lei e so fare solo disegni tecnici.” Peter aveva solo lievemente voltato la testa verso di lui, tornando poi subito a guardare i libri. “Ha sempre cercato di farmi apprezzare l’arte, credo a causa tua.” Aveva stretto un pugno e si era voltato per guardarlo. “Non mi ha mai parlato male di te. Quando le chiedevo qualcosa mi raccontava di quello che facevate con i vostri amici, delle gite che avete fatto fuori città, delle serate al pub. Quando le chiedevo perché te ne eri andato, faceva un sorriso triste e mi diceva che a volte succedono anche queste cose. Ma non l’ho mai sentita dire una cosa cattiva su di te. Quindi non farle del male, ti prego.”

“E’ l’ultima cosa che voglio. Sul serio. Gliene ho fatto anche fin troppo e mi dispiace.” 

Peter aveva annuito dopo qualche istante in cui non aveva smesso di guardarlo. Si era poi seduto e aveva guardato ovunque tranne Steve.

“Una pizza con prosciutto e funghi.”

Aveva parlato dopo qualche minuto in cui nessuno dei due sapeva cosa dire. Steve aveva annuito, andando poi ad ordinare la loro cena. Era felice che il ragazzo fosse ancora lì. Era strana come situazione. Ma ne era felice. Peter non gli sembrava più ostile ed era lì di sua spontanea volontà. Era protettivo nei confronti di Tasha, ma quello lo erano sempre stati tutti. Lui, Rhodes, persino Bucky. Quella donna era sempre stata così imprevedibile che tutti avevano questo senso di protezione nei suoi confronti. 

Persino suo figlio.

“Cosa vuol dire che Peter è da te? Mi è arrivato un messaggio di Jarvis per avvertirmi che aveva portato Peter a Brooklyn. Ti ha picchiato?”

Aveva risposto al telefono non appena questi aveva squillato. Come Peter aveva previsto, Tasha gli aveva subito telefonato.

“Non credo possa picchiarmi.” Aveva fatto una smorfia e poi aveva guardato il ragazzo che sorrideva lievemente. “Stiamo aspettando la pizza e poi lo porto a casa io.”

“E’ per la moto. Posso scommetterci le palle che è lì per la tua moto. Chiedigli se è per la moto.”

“Tasha dice che sei qui per la mia moto.” Aveva guardato il ragazzo, il figlio, e questi aveva spostato lo sguardo arrossendo. “Credo sia qui per la moto.”

“Mi dispiace, Steve. Verrei a prenderlo subito, ma sono bloccata ad una cena di lavoro.” L’aveva sentita sospirare e poteva anche immaginarla mentre portava una mano sulla fronte. L’aveva vista farlo tante volte quando rispondeva a chiamate importanti.

“Ehi, non è un problema. Sul serio.” Si era spostato verso la cucina. Lentamente si era appoggiato contro il mobile. “Sono felice che sia qui, quindi non è un problema. Prometto che sarò un adulto responsabile e guiderò piano.”

“Tu sei sempre stato l’adulto responsabile. Anche quando avevi 22 anni e picchiavi la gente che molestava le ragazzine in pubblico.”

“Questa storia mi perseguiterà fin nella tomba, me lo sento.”

“E’ uno dei ricordi preferiti che ho di te.”

C’era qualcosa nel tono con cui Tasha aveva pronunciato quelle parole che gli aveva fatto male al cuore. C’era affetto in quelle parole. C’era nostalgia. 

“Ora devo tornare di là, che ho lasciato Jane nel bel mezzo di quello che sembrava un racconto di mitologia e non astrofisica, ma questa è sicuramente colpa di quel vichingo con cui sta, e Bruce sicuramente starà pensando a come uccidersi con le posate, ma se succede qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, chiamami subito, ok?”

“Ok.” Aveva sorriso a quella frase lunghissima e pronunciata tutta d’un fiato. 

“Divertiti con il nostro ometto.” 

Poteva scommettere che avesse sorriso mentre pronunciava quelle parole e interrompeva la chiamata. Tasha gli stava dando la possibilità di rimediare. Aveva usato la parola  _ nostro _ per la prima volta, anche se Steve ancora faticava a dire  _ mio _ . Ma quello era suo figlio. 

“Posso farti una domanda?” Due occhi curiosi erano subito su di lui e poteva riconoscere Tasha in quello sguardo. “Tasha e questo Banner, insomma, loro…”

“Oh, no. Sono Science Bros. Passano molto tempo insieme e spesso hanno passato notti intere in laboratorio a lavorare su non voglio neppure sapere cosa, ma lo zio Bruce dice che preferirebbe morire piuttosto che avere una qualsiasi relazione amorosa con la mamma. E lo capisco. Quando la vedi in che stati si riduce in laboratorio non riesci a credere che sia la stessa donna che poi vedi in tv.” Il ragazzo lo stava studiando. Poteva capirlo da come aveva inclinato la testa. “Sei geloso?”

“Cosa? No! Volevo solo sapere se aveva qualcuno.”

“Dice sempre che nessuno riesce a starle dietro e che purtroppo sono tutti solo un ammasso di muscoli e testosterone senza un briciolo di cervello e personalità.” Peter aveva sospirato, appoggiandosi comodamente contro lo schienale. Steve era felice nel vederlo lentamente mettersi a proprio agio. “Molte storie non sono vere. Non ha avuto una relazione con tutti gli uomini di cui parlano. Anzi. A casa poi ne ha portati pochissimi. Solo che dice sempre che cercare di smentire i giornalisti è una perdita di tempo.”

“Prima che nascessi tu si parlava molto della sua gravidanza, ma lei non ha mai dichiarato nulla. Non confermava né negava la presunta identità di tuo padre. Sorrideva, si lasciava fotografare mettendo in bella mostra il pancione e non dichiarava nulla.”

“Perché non l’hai mai cercata? Perché non  _ ci _ hai mai cercati? Sarò anche solo un ragazzino ma riesco a capire quanto male le hai fatto. A me non importa più di tanto, perché la mamma è davvero eccezionale e non mi ha mai fatto mancare nulla. Ma si vede ancora oggi quanto è ferita.” Lo aveva visto fare una smorfia e distogliere lo sguardo. “Da quando ti ha rivisto sembra triste e io non voglio vederla triste.”

Steve lo aveva guardato anche se il ragazzo non ricambiava più il suo sguardo. E sapeva che Peter stava mentendo. Non era Tasha l’unica ad essere ferita dalla sua assenza. Steve sapeva cosa volesse dire crescere senza un padre. Il suo lui lo aveva conosciuto. Ma era morto quando Steve era piccolo. Mentre lui suo figlio non lo aveva mai neppure conosciuto fino a quel momento. Si era perso tutto. La sua nascita. Il suo primo passo. La sua prima parola. 

“Amavo davvero tua madre, ma ho sempre pensato di non essere abbastanza per lei. Abbiamo sempre fatto parte di due mondi molto diversi. E credo di aver sempre avuto più problemi io ad accettarlo piuttosto che lei. Tasha la faceva sempre facile, per qualsiasi cosa. Ma io mi chiedevo costantemente cosa potessi offrirle. Ero uno studente universitario che faceva fatica ad arrivare a fine mese, mentre lei… Beh, sappiamo entrambi bene chi è lei. E ho sempre pensato di non essere abbastanza per lei.”

“Lei pensa lo stesso.” Aveva guardato il ragazzo quando questi lo aveva interrotto. “L’ho sentita dirlo a Jarvis una volta. La mamma non è indistruttibile come tutti pensano. E’ una persona molto sensibile, solo che evita di farlo vedere.”

“Tuo nonno diceva sempre che gli Stark sono fatti di ferro. Tasha lo ripeteva ogni volta che alzava il gomito.”

“Sai che siete entrambi due stupidi?” 

Steve aveva guardato Peter e dopo un attimo di incredulità aveva ridacchiato. Non si aspettava quelle parole uscire dalla bocca del ragazzo.

“No, sono serio! Non ridere!” Peter era arrossito e Steve aveva riso di più. Era come se tutta la tensione che aveva accumulato in quei giorni si fosse dissipata in un attimo. “Siete davvero stupidi sia tu che la mamma! Guardati! Neppure tu ti sei rifatto una vita e sono passati 15 anni! E mamma usa quelle stupide frasi tipo “sei tu la mia vita” e mi fa impressione quando lo dice!”

Aveva cercato di controllarsi e non ridere. Peter sembrava davvero molto serio su quell’argomento, lo era, e lui lo stava prendendo sul serio. Solo che non riusciva quasi a controllarsi.

“Lo diceva anche mia madre quando le facevo notare che poteva trovare un uomo e rifarsi una vita. Ma non so neppure se sia mai uscita con qualcuno dopo la morte di mio padre. Colpa mia che ero davvero fin troppo malaticcio in continuazione.” Aveva sospirato e si era seduto su una poltrona, non molto lontano da dove era seduto Peter. Se aveva capito bene il suo carattere, doveva essere molto simile a quello di Tasha. Doveva dargli attenzione, ma con nonchalance. “E ho cercato di rifarmi una vita, Peter. Ho conosciuto una donna fantastica mentre ero nell’esercito. Stavo anche per sposarla, ma lei ha rifiutato la mia proposta di matrimonio.” Aveva sospirato ancora, e non toglieva gli occhi dal ragazzo. “Ha detto che non poteva sposare un uomo che era così tanto diviso tra passato e presente, e non posso neppure darle torto.”

“Però avresti potuto voltare pagina, non credi? Mamma era lontana e non sapevi di me.”

“Sapevo di te. Inconsciamente forse non ho mai avuto alcun dubbio al riguardo.” Aveva appoggiato la testa sullo schienale e aveva guardato il soffitto. “Dirlo a voce alta mi fa sembrare ancora più stronzo.”

“Io vorrei poterti odiare.”

Quelle parole lo avevano colpito. Le aveva pronunciate con apparente calma, ma quando lo aveva guardato, Peter si mordeva un labbro e stringeva forte i pugni.

“Tu non c’eri. Mamma parlava di te. Jarvis parlava di te. Persino lo zio Rhodey parlava di te. E tu non c’eri. Non sapevo quanto eri davvero alto o come fosse la tua voce. Sono abituato a non avere un padre e mamma è magnifica. E forse proprio perché lei non ti ha mai odiato non ci riesco neppure io.”

“Mi dispiace…” Aveva pronunciato quelle parole a bassa voce, e aveva abbassato lo sguardo. Quelle parole gli sembravano vuote, perché si rendeva conto che non avrebbe mai potuto davvero rimediare a tutto quel tempo perso. Perso poi perché era stato giovane e davvero molto stupido. Perso perché aveva avuto paura ed era stato insicuro di sé stesso e di cosa realmente volesse. 

“Portala a Rhode Island e accendi un falò in spiaggia. Restate a guardare le stelle sulla spiaggia e fate il bagno all’alba. Fate quello che volevate fare 15 anni fa.”

“Non funziona proprio così, Peter. Non è che possiamo rimediare a tutto in una notte.”

“No, ma potete perlomeno iniziare. Magari poi capite che vi state davvero antipatici e non vorrete più vedervi. O al contrario potete capire che avete solo perso tempo e che potete ricominciare da capo.”

Steve lo aveva guardato. Aveva abbandonato ogni ostilità nei suoi confronti. O almeno così gli sembrava. 

“Sei sicuro di avere solo 14 anni?”

“Passo troppo tempo con gli adulti.” Il ragazzo aveva fatto una smorfia e Steve gli aveva sorriso dolcemente.

 

❀❀❀

 

Era seduta sulla sabbia e contemplava l’uomo che stava accatastando della legna poco più distante da lei. Doveva capire che c’era qualcosa che non andava nel momento esatto in cui suo figlio era stato molto vago su come era andata la serata da suo padre. Quella sera era tornata a casa davvero tardi e aveva trovato Peter addormentato nel suo letto. Lo faceva ogni tanto. Anche se spesso poi le diceva che era grande e che era imbarazzante dormire con la propria madre, ogni tanto se lo ritrovava nel lettone. 

Si era svegliato quando lo aveva abbracciato. Le aveva chiesto della sua cena, ma non aveva voluto rispondere sulla propria di cena. Di solito le raccontava tutto nei minimi dettagli. Questa volta era stato evasivo. Anche se lei non ci aveva fatto molto caso in un primo momento. Aveva pensato che probabilmente la cena da Steve non era andata così tanto bene. Che magari era solo ferito o confuso da tutta quella situazione. Aveva creato nella sua testa mille ipotetici scenari di come si era svolta la cena. 

Ma non avrebbe mai pensato a quello.

Si era sentita con Steve un paio di volte nei giorni subito dopo la sua serata con Peter. Anche quell’uomo era stato indecifrabile. E lei onestamente non aveva avuto molto tempo per pensarci. I lavori alla futura Stark Tower stavano per concludersi e doveva pensare a quello, al trasloco e al lavoro. Pepper, la sua assistente personale, era una santa e faceva la maggior parte delle cose che lei non voleva fare, ma non poteva lasciare tutto sulle spalle della donna. Quindi non pensava che suo figlio e il suo ex fossero in combutta. Non lo avrebbe mai pensato.

Fino a quando Steve non si era presentato a casa sua. 

Quando avevano suonato alla porta quel giorno, nessuno era andato ad aprire, né Jarvis né Peter. E già questo era fin troppo strano. Avevano suonato di nuovo e allora si era dovuta alzare e protestando a voce alta era andata ad aprire.

Steve era in piedi. Con una rosa in mano e un sorriso titubante stampato in faccia.

Partiamo per un’avventura, le aveva detto, e lei stava quasi per protestare e dirgli di no, quando Peter era comparso all’ingresso dando a Steve uno zaino e spingendo lei fuori dalla porta. Si era quasi sentita tradita dal suo stesso sangue.

Era stato un viaggio tranquillo. Avevano parlato un po’ di tutto. Aveva cercato di scoprire cos’era successo tra Steve e Peter, ma l’uomo non voleva raccontarle nulla. Neppure dove la stesse esattamente portando. Peter lo sapeva. Jarvis lo sapeva. Probabilmente lo sapeva anche Pepper perché non le aveva telefonato neppure una volta.

Aveva capito dove erano diretti quando Steve aveva imboccato l’autostrada andando verso nord. Non aveva commentato nulla, si era semplicemente goduta il viaggio. 

“Bucky mi ucciderà per questo.” Steve si era seduto accanto a lei sulla sabbia dopo aver acceso il fuoco. Erano arrivati in spiaggia al tramonto, e l’uomo le aveva detto di mettersi comoda. Lo aveva fatto senza farselo ripetere due volte. 

“Mi odia così tanto?” Aveva passato a Steve una lattina di birra dalla borsa frigo che avevano portato con loro. Steve aveva pensato a tutto. Aveva portato dei sacchi a pelo, cibo e bevande in abbondanza. Peter aveva messo nello zaino tutto quello che pensava le potesse servire, una maglietta a maniche lunghe, una felpa, e anche dei pantaloni lunghi. Era uscita di casa in shorts e canotta. Si sentiva di nuovo come se avesse avuto 17 anni. L’unica differenza era che erano ad agosto e non a ottobre inoltrato. Ed era da sola con Steve. Non c’erano le lamentele di Clint sul freddo. Non c’era Bucky che litigava con il fuoco che non voleva accendersi. Non c’era Rhodey che li malediceva tutti, dal primo all’ultimo, per quella idea così idiota. Non c’era Nat che osservava i ragazzi come se fossero le creature più stupide che avesse mai visto. C’erano solo lei e Steve questa volta. 

“Sai com’è fatto. Certe cose le prende troppo sul personale. Anche se l’altro giorno l’ho sentito dire che doveva saperlo che c’eri direttamente tu dietro al suo braccio. Ha detto che si sente come RoboCop.”

“Che idiota.” Aveva scosso la testa, bevendo un sorso di birra. “Cristo, Steve. Non mi ricordavo che questa birra facesse così schifo.”

Lo aveva sentito ridere, mentre lei fissava con odio la lattina. Era la stessa birra che bevevano da ragazzi. La stessa birra che si erano portati dietro quando erano venuti a Rhode Island tutti assieme. 

“I tuoi gusti sono diventati più raffinati, signorina Stark?”

“Sono solo troppo vecchia per queste stronzate.”

“Tu? E io che ne ho compiuti 38 di anni quest’anno?” Steve aveva riso ancora. “Io sono troppo vecchio per queste stronzate.”

Aveva voltato il viso verso di lui e Steve la stava guardando. C’era dolcezza. C’era affetto in quello sguardo. E c’era rimpianto. 

“Di cosa hai parlato con Peter l’altra sera? Nostro figlio sa essere molto testardo e riservato quando vuole.”

“Di te. Abbiamo parlato per lo più di te.” Aveva sospirato e si era passato una mano tra i capelli. “Hai fatto davvero un ottimo lavoro con Peter.”

“Grazie a Jarvis, anche. Ci sono stati momenti in cui ero totalmente persa, ma per fortuna c’era Jarvis a guidarmi. Tu non c’eri, i miei erano totalmente contrari a farmelo tenere. E quando è nato, anzi ancora prima che nascesse, ho pensato che non sarei mai stata come i miei genitori. Soprattutto non come mio padre. Peter non è me. Non è una mia appendice. E’ una persona a sé stante e ho sempre cercato di metterglielo bene in testa. Tutte le scelte che fa le prendiamo insieme, certo, ha solo 14 anni, ma gli permetto di esprimere tutto quello che vuole senza alcun problema. E litighiamo anche. Litighiamo molto, perché lui è testardo come te e se vede un’ingiustizia non riesce a starne fuori. Non sai quante volte mi hanno chiamato a scuola perché faceva risse. Già dall’asilo. E mi hanno pure mandato i servizi sociali a casa decine di volte. Ogni volta che esce una mia foto in compagnia di un uomo, ecco che questi suonano alla mia porta per via delle cazzate che facevo da ragazzina. Quando ero in Afghanistan ho temuto che l’avrebbero portato via, ma per fortuna c’erano Jarvis e Pepper, e io sono sempre paranoica quindi avevo già lasciato scritto che se mi fosse successo qualcosa, la custodia passava appunto a Jarvis e Pepper.”

“Ho temuto il peggio quella volta, se devo essere onesto. Ma non potevo farmi vivo, mi sembrava sbagliato in quel momento.”

“Non ti avrei voluto vedere neppure io, sinceramente. Non sono tornata a casa nelle condizioni migliori, e neppure tu. Quello sarebbe stato il momento più sbagliato per entrambi.” Aveva sospirato e aveva appoggiato la testa contro la sua spalla. Sembravano essersi fatte ancora più larghe in tutto quel tempo che avevano passato distanti. “Ci ho messo un po’ a rimettermi davvero in carreggiata e non è stato facile. Forse se non avessi avuto Peter sarebbe stato ancora peggio. Ma dovevi vederlo. Non mi lasciava mai da sola, ed aveva solo 7 anni. Mi seguiva come un pulcino ovunque. Lo accompagnavo a scuola e lo andavo a prendere, e restava in ufficio o in officina con me tutto il tempo. Si metteva a fare i compiti o mi aiutava con i miei progetti. Mi sforzavo di stare bene per lui. Mangiavo, cercavo di dormire anche se quello non è mai stato il mio forte. Ma lo vedevo che iniziava ad addormentarsi, e allora lo portavo in camera, e si metteva questo pigiama di Superman che adorava e si metteva a letto con me. E quello era il motivo per cui dovevo stare bene. Per cui dovevo fare qualcosa anche per trasformare la mia azienda. Quel cosino stretto tra le mie braccia era l’unico motivo per cui andavo avanti.”

“Non avrei mai dovuto lasciarvi. Dovevo credere a te e non a tutti gli altri.” Steve l’aveva leggermente stretta a sé e lei lo aveva lasciato fare. “Nat non ha mai dubitato di te. Mi ha sempre detto che dovevo stare ad ascoltarti. Che il fatto che tu fossi in compagnia di un altro uomo non doveva significare nulla, ma poi si è fatto vivo tuo padre e io non sapevo più cosa fare.”

“Ti prego, non roviniamo un momento magnifico parlando di Howard. So anche che ti ha offerto dei soldi per sparire, e mi ha detto che li hai accettati.”

“Non ho preso un centesimo da tuo padre.”

“Lo so, me lo ha detto Jarvis mentre cercavo di affogare nelle mie stesse lacrime dopo averlo scoperto. Sai che ho sempre avuto questo timore che tutti si sarebbero sempre avvicinati solo perché sono Tasha Stark, e credevo tu fossi diverso. E sei diverso. Sei sempre stato diverso.”

“Tu non hai mai reso pubblico il mio nome.”

“E perché avrei dovuto rovinarti la vita? Non ti avrebbero dato pace per anni e questo di certo non lo volevo.”

Steve era rimasto in silenzio per diverso tempo. Continuava a stringerla a sé. Guardavano il fuoco del falò. O il mare calmo di fronte a loro. Non ne era più sicura. Era solo sicura di quel momento, del calore che sprigionava il corpo di Steve, della schifosa birra che stavano bevendo. Pensava alla prima volta in cui era stata su quella spiaggia. Ridevano. Si abbracciavano. Si baciavano. Ripensava alle persone con cui erano. Ripensava a tutte le sciocchezze che li avevano legati. E che in qualche modo li avevano sempre legati. Anche mentre erano separati.

Pensava all’ultima volta in cui era stata su quella spiaggia. Con un bambino di quasi quattro mesi in braccio, avvolto in diversi strati di vestiti e coperte per proteggerlo dal freddo vento di febbraio. Ripensava a come aveva deciso all’improvviso di fare quella sosta mentre ritornava all’università. Ripensava a come la sua vita fosse cambiata in un solo anno. Non aveva ancora compiuto 19 anni e aveva già un bambino. Era una cosa a cui non aveva mai neppure lontanamente pensato. 

Quindici anni dopo era su quella stessa spiaggia. A guardare lo stesso mare assieme alla persona del suo primo viaggio lì, assieme al padre del bambino con cui ci era poi tornata. 

Steve l’aveva stretta un po’ di più a sé e lei aveva spostato lo sguardo su di lui. Anche lui la stava guardando e poteva leggere fin troppe emozioni sul suo viso.

“Mi ami ancora?”

“Non ho mai smesso di farlo. Credo.”

Aveva sorriso, e in quel momento era tutto improvvisamente perfetto. 

 

_ And oh, love, do you feel this rough? _

_ Why's it only you I'm thinking of _

_ [Too Much to Ask - Niall Horan] _


End file.
